Showdown
by GW.RED
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki, un jóven con poderes que no debiá adquerir hasta su muerte ha derrotado a las más grandes amenazas de la era: Juha Bach y Aizen Sosuke. Pero después de su último enfrentamiento despertará en un nuevo mundo, donde las Villas Ocultas luchan día a día con sus mejores Shinobis. Sin saberlo está a punto de hacer historia, en su vida y en el mundo.


**Hola mi estimado lector. Bienvenido seas a mi historia que entrelaza los mundos de Bleach y Naruto en uno solo. Tomando como lugar de la historia el mundo de Naruto , que tendrá que lidiar con el protagonista de Bleach, Ichigo Kurosaki. La historia ocurrirá en la era Shippuden en Naruto, pero Ichigo vendrá del fin de la Guerra Sangrienta de los Mil Años. Para ser sincero soy un fanático de ambas series y estoy consciente que ninguna de las dos ha terminado. Sin embargo, esto es Fanfiction, así que tomaré el control de la historia de ambas para desarrollar una nueva. Una cosa más, seré sincero, el mundo de Bleach por mucho creo que supera en cuestiones de poderes al de Naruto. Al menos eso creo en fuerza bruta, así que esperen que Ichigo se salga con las suyas en la mayoría de las batallas. No siempre ganas una batalla con solo poder. Habrá pareja? La respuesta es sí. Ya está decidida y tiene un papel muy importante en la historia. Será revelada a su tiempo.**

**Renuncia: Ambas series Naruto y Bleach no me pertenecen. Sus dueños son Masashi Kishimoto y Tite Kubo, respectivamente.**

**Capítulo 1: El fin y el comienzo de una nueva historia.**

La escena es triste, no podrías ver más que destrucción y cuerpos esparcidos por el campo de batalla. Manchas de sangre y lágrimas ocupaban una gran parte del suelo. Aquí se había librado una guerra de enormes proporciones. Los bandos... Quincies y Shinigamis. Juha Bach, líder de la raza Quincy, atacó la Sociedad de Almas en dos intentos. El primero dejó destrozado a los Shinigamis, su líder Yamamoto murió a manos del Rey de los Quincy. Además de ello causaron gran destrozo en el lugar y las fuerzas Shinigami se vieron reducidas. No era de extrañarse, Juha Bach poseía la ventaja del conocimiento sobre sus enemigos. Cada capitán, teniente y amenaza exterior estaba contada. Sus Sternritters también poseían una gran calidad de pelea, comparable a la de un capitán. Era un ejército digno de admirarse por su organización y también bastante interesante por los sujetos que lo componían.

Por el otro lado los Shinigamis que sobrevivieron el primer asalto, sabían que tenían que prepararse para la siguiente batalla, que no estaba muy lejos. El tiempo no era su aliado, pero las esperanzas surgieron cuando el Escuadron 0, el equipo élite del Rey Espíritu, llevó a entrenar un grupo de Shinigamis. Con ello lucharían calidad contra calidad.

El segundo asalto llegó. Ambas fuerzas dierón lo mejor se sí para ganar la guerra. El grupo de Shinigamis que pasó su tiempo entrenando en el Palacio del Rey fue un giro por completo. Si bien la ventaja la tenían los Quincy, el grupo de Shinigamis contra golpeó de manera contundente. Sólo los Sternritters más hábiles lograron resistir, pero las batallas que se libraban en ese momento carecieron de importancia cuando Juha Bach hizo su movimiento. Junto a su Sternritter más confiable y Uryuu, avanzaron al Palacio del Rey, aprovechando la pequeña ventana de tiempo en el que se podía acceder sin ninguna necesidad de la Llave Espiritual o permiso. Los Sternritters que quedaban fueron manejados por los Shinigamis que se quedaron en la Sociedad de Almas en el breve receso entre los asaltos y el grupo de Shinigamis que ascendieron al Palacio. Sólo uno se apartó de esta pelea para librar otra con el Rey de los Quincy...Ichigo Kurosaki.

Con ayuda del desquiciado de Urahara, Ichigo viajó sólo al Palacio sabiendo bien el camino que eligió. El tenía una vez más el destino de los mundos en sus hombros...sin presión claro. Pero aquello no le molestaba , ya que tenía razones para pelear. Y si le costaba la vida no importaría, para él la importancia de esta victoria era fundamental para la vida de sus hermanas y todo aquel que le era cercano. Pero antes de que Ichigo pasara a escena y tomar su papel, ya habían ocurrido varias cosas en el Palacio. Lo primero que nada fue la inminente derrota del Escuadron 0. Podrían ser la guardia real, los mejores capitanes que se decía que eran comparables a el propio Yamamoto individualmente, pero no fueron rivales al Rey de los Quincy. Si bien tampoco fueron completamente en vano sus esfuerzos ya que lograron asesinar al segundo Sternritter de Juha Bach he hicieron un desgaste moderado a Juha Bach. Mientras tanto Uryuu salió levemente dañado debido a que no participó demasiado en la pelea. La muerte del Sternritter fue más una sorpresa que por culpa de alguno de los otros dos Quincies. Juha Bach no era conocido por ser misericordioso a sus enemigos, así que el Escuadrón 0 no fue más después de la batalla.

Pero no era el fin, había un paso más que concretar, el enfrentamiento al Rey Espíritu. Pero cuando todo parecía marchar bien para el Rey de los Quincy ocurrieron varios inconvenientes, la primera fue la traición de Uryuu. Un momento que se hubiera pensado ser malo, sabiendo que pudo haberlo hecho con el Escuadron 0, pero razón de ello fue que al fin había llegado el Shinigami sustituto, Ichigo. Ambos bandos pelearon con sus mejores técnicas y la batalla estaba pareja, el Rey Quincy tenía mucho que ofrecer pero igualmente Uryuu e Ichigo. Sin embargo la batalla fue interrumpida por un tercer bando...Aizen Sosuke.

Mientras todas las batallas se libraban Aizen puso en marcha su escape de prisión. El tenía preparada la prisión para ir removiendo los sellos en él con facilidad, pero necesitaba ayuda de un cómplice, voluntario o no. Con la llegada de los arrancar a la Sociedad de Almas para ayudar en la pelea contra los Shinigami, uno de ellos no estaba en sus sentidos. El Bankai de Aizen por fin tuvo lugar. Una hipnosis que removía la voluntad del individuo y era reemplazada por otro. Una habilidad tan magnífica que cualquiera la hubiera usado con todos sus enemigos, pero la habilidad era limitada en usos y la recarga era eterna, si bien en 200 años no volvería tener la oportunidad de hacerlo. Eligió varios objetivos para ello pero al final eligió los más desapercibidos, siempre mostrando un nivel de pelea bajo, cuando en realidad eran comparables a las de 2 capitanes juntos. Una vez fuera de prisión llegó a una de sus tantas bases secretas y logró cruzar de la misma forma que Juha Bach. El Hōgyoku ya era parte de él, se habían fusionado tiempo atrás. El rechazo que sufrió atrás por éste nunca ocurrió, pero sí fue debilitado y con ello fue sellado. Si bien no contaba con todo su potencial después de ser liberado, el Hōgyoku era un objeto de magníficos poderes. Los recuperaría en poco menos de una hora. Mientras tanto solo tenía que transportarse al Palacio y ocultarse hasta que fuera el momento ideal.

La batalla fue a tres bandos y ninguno cedía lugar. Cualquier ventaja que se ganaba era eliminada por el contrincante. Si bien sería una escena digna de escribir, no será en este capítulo ( :] ). Solo el desenlace se cuenta. Uryuu fue retirado de la batalla por un ataque de Aizen, sin embargo no fue mortal. Los tres se preparaban para dar su última jugada, la técnica que enfrentaría la del rival. Cuando las 3 se conocieron todo se volvió oscuro y el combate acabó. No está de más decir que tanto Aizen y Juha Bach murieron. Tiempo después sanarían Uryuu quien a pesar de su traición fue defendido por sus amigos, además que después todo se aclaró. Las perdidas eran altas, muchas vidas fueron sacrificadas. Pero a el círculo de amigos de Karakura se preguntaba el paradero de Ichigo. Lo más probable es que fuera exterminado por el ataque, al igual que los otros dos. Lagrimas brotaron de muchos hasta que el Rey Espíritu hizo presencia solo para explicar que el héroe no estaba muerto...había desaparecido de su Universo, pero eso sí, él seguía vivo.

**Y fin!**

**Gracias por haber leído el capítulo número uno. Estoy consciente de que hay muchos agujeros en la historia, pero quería dar un fondo a la situación en como llega Ichigo a Naruto. Si hace falta la voy a editar para conservar la lógica. Yo la verdad no creo que el Rey Espíritu meta las manos en una batalla de Bleach, que raro tener un ejercito a tu disposición y si eres el más poderoso no acabar con las amenazas. Hay muchos misterios pero no quería meterlo en la pequeña batalla final. Además la historia no se centra en el desenlace de Bleach o el Rey, así que quería llegar lo más pronto posible al punto de partida.**

**Deja tu comentario :]**


End file.
